Trolls
The Trolls, are a race descended from the noble Sun elves and after a scheming plot they fled from Ayurna and settled on the planet Daetharoth, founding the capital Dead'aloth and Ruled over the Realm Xeebalba. The Trolls were once a significant force on the planet, but in recent times their numbers have been dramatically reduced: most of their race were slaughtered in the wars with the Zombies; Following this some survivors fled into secret tombs to sleep for millenias till the Zombies disappear to restore the glory of their once great Troll Empire. After the creation of the Vampires they rebuild their empire with the help of the Vampire Blood Lords and enslaved the Zombination. History The Trolls were once noble highborne sun elves, they've created a sect called The Cult of the Black Sun experimented with dark foul magic, experimenting with venom and other dark magics and tried to find an ultimate force to dominate and enslave all living beings. Over the time they changed in thinking and appearance by their own science. They've created some kind of biological virus, it corrupts the flesh to the core, the skin pales and the need to feel hunger and thirst disappears completely. Their true motives lost more and more importance, instead they launched a program thus unknowingly infect their own people and other organisms. But everything was revealed and the sect was banned. Exile of the Sect of the Black Sun For the crimes against the all living the high council of the sun elves exiled the sect, hunted and killed them on command, this was the motivation for the sect to left the planet and explored for an optimal environment. They fled through the Nexus and arrived The Borderlands they sent many scouts through the landscape. On the exploration they caused many riots because of their strange behave it almost triggered a war after thousend years of peace, so now they were also banned from the high court of the Elders. There were many exile planets but the most were sealed so they decided to choose Daethtaroth. It is said that nobody could live there very long, they were probably assume that it was a death sentence. What they do not realized that they were very well able to adapt to the environment because of the virus, over time they built their kingdoms and were undoubtedly the sole ruler of this world. They developed a caste system and introduced it into their new culture and began to explore the mysterious planet. Foundation of Dead'aloth This is the capital of Xeebalba, the origin of the name was given in honor of the builder of the first Ziggurat The Virus The virus had been created by magic and biological experiments but that is just the half truth, what the sect The Cult of the Black Sun didn't know is that it was in fact caused by a rare fruit, it also was a part of this secret experiment. This unknown fruit has coincidentally their origin on Daethtaroth it is the fruit of a powerful ancient plant that still lives is in hibernation in the core of the planet. She is also responsible for the lifelessness on the planet, her spores destroy everything that lives and they are present everywhere on the planet. Well, since this virus from the sect is active, the plant has awakened from her eternal sleep and stirs inside of the planet and is getting greedy. With the help of the virus, this thing can not directly control her victims but at least influence them emotionally, which is also the reason why living things suddenly behave differently, but when she first awakened from the sleep she can even communicate telepathically with her victims. And who knows what the plant is capable of. War and the fall of Xeebalba Society Description The Trolls established a caste system. This ranged from the powerful one-person Supreme Overlord to the lowly, oppressed Worker caste. Not much was known of their economic system, but it appeared to be a command economy. The political system of the was a theocracy, with the Supreme Overlord deriving his authority directly from his status as the voice of Daethtaroth. By the time of the Vampires, the caste-based system was still present. Supreme Overlord The highest caste was Supreme Overlord, who had control over all other castes. The Supreme Overlord Shivmareen Gryskn (or so it was believed, as he was secretly being controlled by Daethtaroth). Only the Supreme Overlord had direct communication with Daethtaroth, the Supreme god and true creator of the Trolls. Chronomancer caste Chronomancer were scientists who supervised the biomagic of the Trolls. They focused on the creation and development of their organic magic and, together with the Necromancer, observed the arcane developments related to it. Chronomancer were typically described as larger than the average Trolls and were notable for their body modifications. The Chrono Adepts had the hands though they only had 5 fingers, whereas Master Shapers had 8 fingered hands , each with a different tool used in their work. Some Chronomancers, like Mezrhan Kwaadaszh and Yem Heszh, hid weapons in their hand. Their headdresses appeared to have been tied directly to their nervous systems, and were used for ceremonial purposes to represent genuflection or compliance. The chronomancer ranked very highly in Troll society; their ranks included the Master Chronomancer, Chronomancer Adept, and Chronomancer Initiate also known as Chronomancer Novices. Necromancer caste The necromancer caste was considerably powerful in the Troll's rigidly theocratic society. The members of the Necromancer caste served the many lesser deities that ruled the Troll. There were several sects, each for the worship of a different Troll deity. Ranks of the Necromancer caste included the Most High Necromancer, Necromancer, Seer, and Novice. Vindicator caste The warrior caste served as the armies of the Troll and was one of the largest castes who essentially served in the military branch of their race. Members of the caste were trained from an early age to excel in combat. Warriors were also more aggressive than other Troll. Notable members of this caste included Tschavosh Loah and Cäis TiChorgue, both of whom became Warchief of the Troll at various points. Their chief weapon was the deathsicle, which resembled a deadly serpent capable of spitting venom or coiling around foes. The warriors were devotees of the Slayer, Joon-Jamma'el, and sought honor in combat. They wore a skeletal armor which was capable of resisting heavy magics. This armor did have weak points, such as points at the armpit and areas of the inner hip where the shell's segments joined. Ranks of the warrior caste included the Warchief, Supreme Commander, Commander, and Private. Overseer caste The Overseer caste worked to keep Troll society functioning and was as such responsible for the Troll economy. They were noted as being the smallest of the castes who lacked a patron deity or a specific war cry when compared to the others. It was this caste that were in charge of matters of commerce, bureaucracy, trade and the management of the sizable slave work force employed by the Troll. Notable Overseers included Ron Amon. Members of the Overseer Caste could come from either the Necromancer or Vindicator castes. Shivmareen Gryskn was formerly an Overseer, before becoming Supreme Overlord. They were the government and politicians. Ranks of the Overseer caste included High Prefect, Prefect, Consul, Executor, and Attendant. Worker caste The worker caste was the largest, yet lowest, caste and served mainly as servants, slaves and laborers. The worker caste included unworthy ones, Troll whose bodies had rejected any organic implants and modifications, Troll born outright into the worker caste, Troll who had failed to succeed in other castes, and conquered or shaped species such as the Quazdrach. Slaves and the unworthy ones (fallen members of society) were part of the worker castes, but they were treated with contempt even by their fellow workers, though Troll born into the worker caste were actually descended from unworthy ones. Culture Faith Combat Magical addiction Names Notable Trolls See also External links 'Characteristics' Current status Population Appearance 'The term undead' The term undead refers to all creatures or entities that function normally despite having terminated life functions. Most commonly known as Zombies or Vampires, but lesser undead beings are most typically mindless, bloodthirsty fiends hostile toward any living thing that comes across their path. The undead have appeared all throughout the worlds, most commonly in nature as revenants or skeletons. They were used as a combat tool during war when the necrolytes of the Sun Elves learned to animate corpses as skeleton warriors in their fight against the Monsters. Later, the studies of the necrolytes developed into necromancy, the form of magic used very heavily in the Third Era when they spread the Plague of Undeath across the World. In modern times, "undead" refers primarily to either the Trolls or the Zombies, since nearly half of the sun elve race have since become undead. According to the lore in most sources, the Zombies share all the characteristics of standard undead. However, Zombies are for most intents and purposes considered to be "humanoids" because of their humanoid shape and because they're animated from human bodies. 'See also' Undead category Corporeal Corporeal undead are the average reanimated corpse trough the plague or necromancers or various bodyparts stitched together into abominations Abomination Flesh beast Flesh giant (Cyborg type) Flesh giant Flesh titan Plague-dog Wight Crawling Claw Darkfallen Ghoul Mad scientist Monster scientist Plague eruptor Zombie Undead gnoll Undead goblin Undead quilboar Skeletal Skeletal undead are skeletons animated by magic Bone golem Bone wraith Lich Skeleton Skeletal mage Skeletal warrior Skeletal Animal Skeletal gryphon Skeletal horse Skeletal raptor Skeletal wind serpent Skeletal Dragons Emberwyrm Magmawyrm Frostwyrm Fel dragon Frostbrood Undead whelp 'Trivia' 'References'